


News update

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	News update

**Title:**   News update  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** AU-ish, gen, episode fic  
Pairing/Characters **:** Dean, Sam, Bobby, Ruby, Fremont family, Chuck  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:**   144 **  
Spoilers: 3.16 No rest for the wicked, s4  
Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: Maudlin

~~~~~~~~

Chuck tapped his papers on the desk in front of him as the red light of the camera flicked on. “Tonight on WBSPN News Central, we bring to you the latest news coverage from the Fremont household. Recent sightings have confirmed that neighbours of the Fremont’s are banding together to keep the family trapped inside. Some sources have indicated that the demon known as Lilith has taken control of the household by possessing the young Fremont girl, and it is unknown whether the family understands that it is not their daughter they are conversing with. There has been confirmation that Freckles, the family cat, did not survive his encounter with the demon. Later, we’ll bring you the news first-hand about Sam, Dean and Bobby’s attempts to _join_ with the _demon_ Ruby to save the family, and ultimately save Dean from the fires of Hell.”

~~~~~~~~~  


  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
